


The White of His Hair

by humanoidfemale



Series: Humanoidfemale's Overwatch x Reader Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoidfemale/pseuds/humanoidfemale
Summary: You get close to a certain Overwatch veteran causing things take an interesting turn. This is a Soldier x Reader fanfic that I wrote in a night so we will see how ya'll like it. Originally supposed to be a crack fic, it turned serious kinda maybe.





	1. Oops...

There he was, the man of your dreams. His short white hair, his huge muscles, and his huger cock (not that you’ve seen it or anything, but with the bulge in his pants it has gotta be big). You sat on the other side of the training hall from him. You had just finished your reps and were taking a short breather. Well, if you could breath. Every time his muscles flexed against the barbell or when a bead of sweat made its way down his temple you couldn’t help but hold your breath at his beauty.

One rep…  
Two reps…  
Three…  
Four…

You hadn’t realized you were staring until his eyes, hidden behind his tactical visor, met with yours at the end of his fifth rep. A slight blush made its way across your face as you quickly took a swig from your water bottle. After dabbing your forehead with your towel, you decided to go over to the medicine balls and do some squats. Lucky (or unlucky) for you, they were right by the weights. Right by Soldier 76.

He certainly noticed you make your way over to the shelf of balls, but didn’t give it too much thought as he shifted his attention back to his barbell. OK, lets be smart about this, you thought. Looking over the different weights ranging from 5 to 75 pounds, you opted for the 40-pound ball. You had been using the 20-pounder up until now, so why not move up to 40? That seemed like a bad idea, but it would give way to the most important events of your career.

Facing away from Soldier, you lifted the ball over and behind your head and began your squats. Since you started this new workout routine, your thighs and ass were looking better than ever (and you sure as hell wanted 76 to notice).

He sure as hell did notice you, not due to your squats, but due to the fact during your third rep you dropped the 40-pund ball right on your foot. You felt the crinkling and cracking of your phalanges as it dropped on your left foot like a meteor. Instead of letting out a whimper, you simply stated at the ball as it slowly rolled off your foot followed by a small “fuck” under your breath. You turned your head to glance at Soldier who, to your surprise, was now looking directly at you.

His gaze shifted back and forth between your foot to your profile until he nodded and stood from the barbell bench. “Let’s get going, recruit,” 76 sighed as he wrapped one arm behind your waist and moved your left arm to rest across his shoulders. A single tear rolled down your cheek as the big-boss commander of Overwatch helped you hobble to the med bay.

Perfect.


	2. Escort

It took about six steps out of the training hall before Soldier was fed up with your pace. “Do you mind if I…?” he asked giving you no time to reply before just picking you up bridal style.

Your face went red as you quickly stared into your lap. “Uh, s-sure, sir!” you managed to squeak out. As you were being carried down the corridors, the two of you passed many other officers and recruits who either looked at the scene in confusion or just went along like it was no big deal.

“So, ah, how has your day been, sir?” You asked, breaking the heavy silence.

76 looked down at you, “Fine,” he said in his gruff, manly voice. There wasn’t any particular emotion behind it which you decided was better than if he had a tone of annoyance. Besides, carrying you over to the med bay was a sort of work-out in itself. If anything, this was a way to spice up his routine. With that, though, you decided the rest of the trip would be taken in silence. You just assumed he wasn’t up for conversation at the moment… Or ever.

As 76 carried you into the med bay a blonde woman who looked to be in her 30’s made her way from behind her desk and towards the nearest medical bed. “So, what happened today, Jack?” Once at the bed, she picked up a black device on the bed’s end table and began fiddling with it.

Soldier gently set you down on the bed. “I uh, dropped a medicine ball on my foot,” you pointed to your left foot, which was now swelling. “It was my clumsiness, he didn’t do anything,” you nodded and looked up at the doctor as she held the device, which you assumed to be some sort of x-ray machine, up to your foot.

“I was just her escort,” he shrugged, turning towards the door, “take good care of ‘em, doc.”

The blonde doctor looked over the device and frowned. “Well, it looks like your going to need surgery to fix this mess up.” She walked over behind her desk and picked up a set of gowns. “Change into one of these and then we can prep you for the surgery.”

Before walking out the door, Soldier looked over his shoulder and gave a quick 2-finger salute in your direction. Your face flushed.


	3. Water

What felt like two minutes of being knocked out cold happened to be, according to Dr. Ziegler, quite a few hours while your foot was operated on. Waking up in the same bed you were in previously, you groggily took in your surroundings. The doctor was over at her desk talking to a white-haired man. Ah, must be 76, you nodded.

Dr. Ziegler glanced in your direction and smiled, “looks like your recruit is up, Jack.”

The two of them walked over to what would be your bed for the next day and a half while the doctor watched over the first stages of healing. She smiled at you, “Don’t worry much, you’ll be back on your feet in a week or so. You’re on medical leave until then.”

76 strode next to your bed and looked down at you, “how are you feeling?”

“F-fine,” you whispered rubbing your eyes.

Soldier offered a glass of water which you gladly accepted and began to drink right away.

After downing about half the glass, you looked back at him. “Sorry if I caused you trouble or inconvenience, sir.”

He chucked behind his mask and sighed, “When I was first drafted, I spent some time in the medical bay too. It’s nothing to feel guilty over, kid.”

You looked down at your glass of water and softly smiled, “Thank you, sir.” He really was a sweet guy.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, “I’ll be back tomorrow to help you back to your quarters, if that’s alright with you.” Your cheeks flushed and without looking back up at him, you gave a firm nod. He turned to go to the door and gave you the 2-finger salute once again before heading back to his office.

All it took was a foot injury to get the man’s attention, you scoffed.

“Dr. Ziegler,” you started, making sure 76 was long gone, “you were with the commander back in the original days of Overwatch, right?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Well,” you meekly looked up at her, “would you mind telling me more about him?”


	4. Day-Old Water

After your conversation with Dr. Ziegler you spend the next day in bed under minimal supervision. The med bay consisted mainly of just you and the doctor, other nurses and medical staff only making brief appearances. You were surprised that they didn’t keep a better eye on you, but that how they did things here you guessed. You were basically free to use the computer system to study or do whatever it is you decided to do while in bed. Any systems that were off limits you took note of and continued browsing.

***

As Soldier 76 walked through the door you could feel your heart flutter. You had changed back into your original workout gear with the addition of crutches. Soldier held up your workout bag, “I hope you don’t mind, but I just kept it with me while you were here.”

“It’s, uh, it’s OK, sir,” you smiled, “Thank you.”

You made your way over to the aging man and you both began to walk outside (without forgetting to thank Dr. Ziegler, of course).

“Have you been able to rest?” He asked, seeming much more eager to talk than yesterday.

“Yes, I have,” you replied, “The beds are actually quite comfy.” Soldier let out a small chuckle.

The rest of the walk back was nice, as you and the commander exchanged idle chit-chat. The conversation went from discussing work to favorite ice cream flavors.

“I really like vanilla,” you said. “It’s simple and sweet. Though, I wouldn’t say I have a least favorite flavor.”

He chucked again, “I would say the same. Neapolitan has a nice balance, so I think it would be my favorite, but just barely.”

The two of you stopped in front of your door. You looked over at 76 and motioned for him to hand you your bag. You checked the outside pocket with no luck. You then rummaged through the main pocket for a minute or so before pulling the key-card out triumphantly. Sliding the card into the reader, the door to your room unlocked and you made your way to your mattress. Soldier took a hesitant step inside, not wandering too far from the door as it closed behind him.

“Again, thank you so much, sir. You really didn’t need to go out of your way to help me, but I do appreciate it.” You say retrieving and opening your day-old water bottle to take a sip. “If there’s anything I can do for you, just say the word!”

He stood there for a moment, “then how about when you’re all patched up we get some ice cream together?”

Your face quickly turned red at the prospect and you nodded, “I-I would love to sir!”

You couldn’t tell, but under his mask he smiled. “See you in a week then, recruit.”


	5. Ice Cream

Well, today was the day. Your date with Soldier 76. Well, was it a date? Ah, whatever, you didn’t care just as long as you were able to be alone with him. After changing into something appropriate, you took out you phone and typed out a quick text to your friend Olivia, telling her about the date and how excited you were. Just because you were an agent, didn’t mean you couldn’t be giddy. Once it was sent, you waited in your quarters for the commander to show up.

5 minuets later, you heard a knock on the door and quickly went to open it. Standing in front of you was the man himself wearing his usual getup, but exchanging the visor for a pair of silver aviator sunglasses. He offered his arm, “Ready to go?”

“More than I’ll ever be,” you smiled. You genuinely were attracted to this man, especially after what happened the previous days. It was just going to make things harder for you, and that you were not looking forward to.

***

Right outside of the base, Soldier had set up a cute blanket on the grass with a cooler containing vanilla ice cream. As he set you down on the blanket he smiled making sure you were comfortable before opening the cooler and settling down himself.

“How’s your foot?” he asked, scooping some ice cream into a small bowl for you.

“Dr. Ziegler is an angel, my foot is as good as new,” you took the bowl and spoon from him, and set it down next to you. “You didn’t happen to pack any water with you did you, sir?”

76 Reached into the cooler and pulled out a canister of water, “Ice cream does tend to parch your throat.” He set it down in-between the two of you and continued to speak, “So, what made you want to join the new Overwatch?” He asked, now serving himself some ice cream.

“Well,” you picked up your bowl again and began to squish the ice cream with your spoon, “my mom was a survivor during the Omnic Crisis and really looked up to Overwatch. So, to honor her memory, I thought joining up would be a good idea.”

“Oh?” He asked reaching into the cooler again, “I had gotten a different Idea.”

“Oh?” You mirrored, standing your spoon upright into the center of the delicious treat, “Do tell.”

Out of the cooler, Soldier’s hand emerged gripping a pistol. He aimed it in between your eyes.

“I figured you had rummaged through my bag, sir.” You let out a sigh, “Not putting my ID back in the original pocket was an amateur mistake on your part.” You calmly placed the small bowl down, picking up the canister of water. You opened it and took a long drink of the water inside. “There’s no reason for me to deny what you already know so I’ll make this quick.”

On the word quick, a shot rang out from the distance. Suddenly a bullet had made contact with the old man’s right shoulder as he hissed in pain. Another shot hit his left thigh and you smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to kill you, you’re of more use to us alive right now.” You picked up the pistol that had now fallen out of the commander’s hand and studied it, “I’ve already gotten what I needed.” You reach into your jacket and pull out a flash drive. From behind his shades you could see his surprise. You slide closer to him and smile thrusting your palm up and under his nose, knocking the veteran unconscious. You were quite upset that you couldn’t seduce him the old fashioned way, but things rarely go according to plan.

You pull out your phone and dial a code, “Mission successful, sir. Ready for pickup.”


End file.
